


Feelings Loop

by bitter_edge



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Other, its this bitch back at the self indulgent bullshit again, just in time for 2018!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_edge/pseuds/bitter_edge
Summary: “Oh, I’m… crying,” he thinks to himself.---Saihara loses his wedding ring after a long day at work.





	Feelings Loop

“Oh, I’m… crying,” he thinks to himself.

The tears in his eyes are blurring the sight of you–Momota, his best man, ever-prepared, hands him a handkerchief, and he quickly wipes the tears away. “Yeah, this okay,” he thinks again. “This is…”

He can’t miss this for the world. Not the sight of you, walking down the aisle; nor the feeling of love, brimming over in his chest; nor the simple yet overwhelming happiness he feels at knowing you feel this, too.

You’re facing beside him at the altar, and Saihara’s sure he’s blushing, letting his emotions spill through his vows–but that’s okay, that’s good. Everything’s good.

He’s sure his hands are shaking as he slips your ring onto your finger–one half of a pair, the surface of the band itself cut into gem-like facets.

Saihara sees your radiant smile and tears in the corners of your eyes as you begin your vows.

And then he wakes up on his office desk.

He checks the time – it’s not too late yet. “Maybe I can still clock off in time to see S/O,” he muses to himself, checking over the case file (that of a missing and very haughty cat); idly moving his thumb under his ring finger to play with his-

“…huh?”

-His ring, except… it isn’t there?

Saihara digs into his pants pockets. Looks in the pockets of his coat. It’s not there either.

All of a sudden, he feels the blood drain from his face, and a little like he wants to cry. Then he searches the file cabinets, because maybe he dropped it in there or something– he drops to the floor and looks under the couch, too, because what if it’s there?

“I guess it could be there,” he thinks. “Where in the world is it? Wait, hold on.”

Saihara Shuuichi sits himself down on the couch of his office and tries to calm down, knowing if he doesn’t he’ll overthink things. He pictures the ring in his mind’s eye.

And struggles to ignore the twinge of sadness he feels at the prospect of losing it. “Where could it be…?”

His cellphone rings and breaks his train of thought.

“Shuichi? How’s everything at the office?”

“S-S/O! Um, I…” dread hits him like a punch to the stomach. He doesn’t want to lie to you, but he definitely doesn’t want you to feel like the ring didn’t matter to him–

“You sound a little strained… did something bad happen? It’s okay if you can’t make it tonight, just stay safe–”

“N-no, to tell you the truth, I…” he gulps at the palpable concern in your voice. “I’m so, so sorry, S/O!”

“What?” Something must really be wrong, you think; what with Saihara’s tone.

“I– I can’t find my ring,” he finally chokes out.

“S/O, I’m really sorry. I’m going to search my office a while longer. You can go ahead. I’ll just see you tomorrow,” He mumbles into the receiver, miserable.

“I’ll come over right now,” you say, pulling on a jacket and checking your bag for your keys. “Wait for me there. Let’s look together, first, okay?”

You’re worried about the ring, yes; but you’re more worried about Saihara, so you hurry to lock the house and leave.

Shuichi opens the front door of his office for you, looking frazzled. His hair is tousled - he must’ve been running his hands through it, trying to calm down - and his eyes are slightly puffy, as if he’d cried earlier…

You close the door behind you, and pull him into a hug. The scent of his cologne tickles your senses, and it’s pleasant, despite everything.He’s tense, at first; but he relaxes, and finds himself nuzzling into the crook of your neck, too tired and scared to be very embarrassed about it.

It’s comforting. He’s calm, for a minute, breathing slow and holding you in his arms like this.

Then he remembers that you’re the only one wearing a wedding ring, here, and the guilt pulls him away. “S-sorry, again…”

“It’s okay,” you reassure him. You think that maybe if you begin searching, he’ll feel a little better: “Do you know anywhere it *might* be? Maybe we can retrace your steps.”

“Um, well… I haven’t been anywhere today but home, this office, and the neighbourhood I searched today.” The memory of the ordeal is brought back to the forefront of Shuichi’s mind. The exhaustion hits him again; it’s been such a long day, and now he’s lost his precious ring on top of everything… What if he lost it while he was outside? What if it’s gone forever?

It’s all his fault for losing it in the first place, he thinks.

Your husband goes deathly silent, lips pressed into a thin line. His hand slowly moves to grip at his chest, like it hurts. He does feel rather short on air, all of a sudden.

Saihara knows he shouldn’t panic. He really, really doesn’t want to. Really…

At this, you take his hands–rubbing slow and soft circles in his skin–and lead him to the couch in the middle of the room. You remember Saihara, trying his best to calm you down, whenever it was you worrying about something like this. So even if you don’t quite know what to do, you want to do what you can to be here for him, too.

You squeeze his free hand, fingers threaded in-between his; trying to help ground him. “I’m here,” you murmur.

“Th-thank you, S/O… and sorry. I guess I’m more tired from earlier than I thought I was.”

He leans against you for a bit, trying to collect himself.

“From earlier?”

“It was the job I took on for today. Someone had tasked us with looking for their lost cat, and I had to run around looking for it.”

“Huh… did you find out why it ran away?” You continue, hoping the idle conversation will alleviate some of his stress.

“The owner told us to wear gloves, and said the cat escaped out of his grasp and out an open window while he was trying to clip the cat’s claws, so I figured it was that.”

Your eyes wander to Saihara’s hands. You hadn’t even noticed he was wearing gloves.

“I see.” You hum.

Saihara is still exhausted, but he doesn’t want to leave ‘til he’s found his ring. He knows you must be tired too, though. A part of him wants to just carry you home so the two of you can sleep.

You stare out the window of Saihara’s office. It isn’t too high up, but what you can see of the view of the city lights at night is nice already.

“…Oh!”

It’s in this silence that Saihara realises something.

Slowly, he looks down to his hands, and carefully removes his gloves. The shift calls your attention. He takes the right one off first.

When he’s fully removed the glove on his left hand, he sees his wedding ring; the other half of the pair, sitting right on his ring finger.

Saihara feels incredibly relieved, but also incredibly dumb.

“I can’t believe this.”

“Sh-Shuichi…!”

“I’m a detective, S/O.” He blinks at the ring, scrutinising the cut facets on its surface. It looks the same as it did when you first slipped it on his finger. Since then he must have gotten so used to wearing it, he’d forgotten it was there…

Saihara holds his head in his hands, for a little bit. He feels kind of ashamed, and *very embarrassed,* and yes, he’s so relieved he can’t help but grin, but still…!

“I-I’m sorry for making such a fuss about this! You even went all the way here to my office for this… ugh…” He hides the grin on his face behind his hand.

“I’m just glad we could find it.” You stand up, facing him. “Let’s go home, okay?”

Saihara offers to wash the dishes all by himself that night. You don’t mind him wanting to do that, so you lean over his shoulder and let him. Even after all this time his face goes warm at how close you feel, but it’s a comfortable sort of warmth.

“Hey, Shuichi?” there’s something you’re curious about. “You know that if you *did* lose the ring… we probably would have been able to get a replica, right?”

“Ah… I didn’t think of that, at the time.”

“Oh. Really?”

“I was pretty scared.” He ducks down, to hide the growing blush on his face, and continues to mutter. “It was this ring that you slipped into my finger, on the happiest day of my life, S/O.” He shifts to put another dish on the rack. “So…”

You wrap your arms around his waist; slowly, so he isn’t surprised by it. Still feeling warm, he leans back–ever so slightly–onto you.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck, i didn't know what to title this one
> 
> i'm in the process of crossposting the rest of my fics from the saihara-shuichi-imagines tumblr! if you're thirsty for some more saihara and you like good, fluffy content by a lovely group of people, stop by! the prompt was given to me there a while ago by an anon. thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
